


The Road

by gallifreygoddess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreygoddess/pseuds/gallifreygoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly short story based around the use of dialogue. Two original characters discussing future plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road

The interior of the pickup trunk lingered with the smell of McDonald's’ Big Macs and the grease from french fries. The rattling of various firearms was the music that replaced the broken trunk radio.  
“That was far too close, man.” Haley said while hastily re-loading a revolver.  
“I know I know.” Mick said, the sweat from his palms dripping onto the steering wheel.  
“Okay, where are we going? What the hell is our plan?” She said. Haley rolled down the window to some seek fresh air. The hot rays of the Texas sun beat down on the trunk making every drop of sweat from the passengers drip down their skin like rain drops.  
“We are going to Mexico.”  
“What? Mexico? Why?” Haley said.  
“No one will find us there.” Mick said, focusing on the road.  
“Oh my god Mick, if we really wanted to hide we would go to- I don’t know, Australia!” She said.  
“No not Australia, far too hot.” He said.  
“What, and Mexico isn’t? Can you even speak Spanish?” She said, setting the revolver aside.  
“Bonjourno.”  
“That’s Italian not Spanish you idiot! How the fuck do you think that’s Spanish?!”  
“Hey! Would you stop being an ass for like two minutes while I drive?” He spat while taking a sharp turn on a dirt road. Haley crossed her arms with a huff, her chapped lips rubbed together.  
“We are gonna go to Mexico, we are gonna find a little house, get some new jobs and start afresh.” Mick said.  
“You make that sound easy. Mick, we don’t even have any money; are we just gonna live in this pickup truck until we get a place?” Haley asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I can’t believe this is happening.”  
The two sat in silence, every once in awhile someone would fidget and adjust their shirt whose armpits were completely stained with sweat. An occasional sigh would leave someone’s lips as if they were about to speak but were lost for words.  
“What about Vermont?” Haley finally spoke up.  
“What about it?”  
“We could go there.”  
“Why Vermont?”  
“Well it’s hot like Mexico.” She said leaning her head against the side of the car.  
“Okay, true but Mexico has some nice beaches.” Mick said.  
“Mick you’re treating this like we’re going on vacation! We almost died back there! We need a place that’s secluded, that’s private. Anyone from that hellhole could find us in Mexico.” Haley said.  
“You’re right I’m sorry,” He sighed, “We’ll find a place that’s private. Things are gonna get better Haley. I promise.” Mick wiped his hand on his pants before placing it back on the steering wheel. His head slightly turned to find the passenger close to falling asleep, her eyes heavy and her body obviously weak from earlier events.  
“Okay Mick,” Haley closes her eyes completely and let herself relax, “I trust you.”


End file.
